


Sizzle

by celli



Category: UC: Undercover
Genre: Chromatic Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-09
Updated: 2001-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ahem* PWP, based on the FrankHC list Word of the Month Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sizzle

"Love, come back to bed."

I dropped the last of the ice cubes in the glass and turned on the faucet. "Coming!"

He was pouting when I got back to the bedroom. "You took too long."

I couldn't help but smile.

"What? You're laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you. Exactly. Just thinking that in any other situation, I would hurt you for saying that."

"But it's not any other situation.It's-" he twisted to grab the alarm clock, and my mouth went dry at the sight of that lean, dusky back.I took a quick gulp of water."It's one in the morning." He favored me with a look. You know. The Look. His eyebrow quirks up, he smiles just a little, and every woman in the room is reminded that, yes, thank you, she does indeed have ovaries. "And I missed you."

I took another gulp from the glass. "I just went for water."

He held out his hand, and I gave him the glass while not trying to stare too openly at the muscles in his shoulders. Then he drained the whole thing in one drink.

"Hey!"

A little water had spilled onto his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand. "Now you're done.  
Come back to bed."

I grabbed the glass from him and started back to the kitchen. My dignified exit ended rather quickly when he grabbed the back of my robe and pulled me down onto the bed.

" _Hey_!"

"You're repeating yourself." His accent had thickened a bit. I love it when he loses control of anything-even his voice-even just a little.

"I'm still thirsty," I said, although admittedly I said it breathlessly.

"I guess you'll just have to think of something else." He reached in the glass and pulled out an ice cube. He kept his eyes on mine as he held it to my lips.

The melting ice was cold in my mouth; his hand was warm where it rested against my face; and his eyes were incredibly hot. I pushed his hand away and lifted my head until our lips met. By the time that kiss ended, the rest of the ice had spilled onto the pillow by my head, and my robe was gone. "I think I forgot how to breathe," I said, laughing a little as I gasped.

"I know the feeling. God, I love your mouth." He grabbed me again.

My arm brushed one of the ice cubes, and I jerked a little from the cold.

He lifted his head. "What?"

"Nothing.I-"

He looked at me suspiciously. "You're smiling again."

He was wrong. I was grinning. Kind of evilly.  
Steal my water and kiss me senseless, huh, buster?  
"Roll over."

"What?"

I stared him down until he did it.

"I don't know what you have in mind, but you're starting to-aah!" When the ice touched his back, he nearly levitated off the bed.

"Oh, stay still, you big baby." He made a rude noise, but stayed put.

"What are you doing back there? Writing your name? I think you added some letters."

"Just watching the ice melt." Did I mention his incredible back? Some of the melting water pooled in the hollow of his shoulder blades. I leaned down and lapped it up.

He sucked in a breath. "On the other hand...why don't you write my name, too?"

We both laughed.I could feel it vibrate through his skin. I slid the ice up to the other shoulder, down along his arm, following it with my mouth. His skin is a wonder; not perfectly smooth, just a little rough, like a man's should be. The muscles underneath flexed every time he shifted. Then he rolled over, and my mouth went dry again. The other side's not too shabby, either.

He took the half-melted ice from my hand. I lay back and looked up at him.

He grinned. "What is it they say about turnabout and fair play?"

He touched the ice lightly to my mouth again, then trailed it down my throat, following the line of cold with his mouth.  
He ran the ice around and around one breast until it was nearly numb from cold. I squeaked in a couple of breaths. I clutched at his arms, trying to pull him down, but instead he brought his mouth down firmly on the other breast.The contrast between the cold ice and the incredible heat of his tongue had me shuddering.

"Oh-oh, God.Donovan-"

My hands were on his shoulders. His back was wet, with ice and with sweat, and I could practically see the steam rising from the two of us. He slid one cool hand down my stomach.When he slipped it between my thighs, I swear to God my eyes crossed.

"Jesus! Don-"

He just laughed and kept sliding his fingers inside me. I pounded my palms on his back in pure frustration.

*Finally,* between one breath and the next, he moved. That cool, smooth feeling was replaced with heat and strength. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He was buried so deep inside me, it felt as though we were sharing the same skin. And then my world exploded, a split second before I felt him come apart in my arms.

* * *

Several long moments later, I pushed at his shoulder. "Hey, get off me. You're heavy."

He chuckled and rolled over onto his stomach. I happily curled up against him, leaning against his shoulders...his back...his hips...jeez, woman, get a grip.

He turned his head toward me. "You're laughing again."

"I am not."

"You're smiling suspiciously."

"Hmph.I was just remembering that that was the last of my ice cubes."

"Mm.'S all right." He gave me a sleepy, satisfied version of The Look. "We'll find something."


End file.
